PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Bella es una dulce señorita, amable y servicial, que por sus venas corre el amor hacia su jardinero, Edward Cullen, el unico hombre capaz de amarla REALMENTE.. ¿Podran superar todos los obstaculos? ONE SHOOT /HUMANOS/


*********_HOLA, ¿COMO ESTAN PRECIOSAS?, BUENO YO ESTOY MUY MUY MUY MUY CONTENTA PORQUE POR FIN ESCRIBO MI PRIMER ONE SHOOT, ESTOY VERDADERAMENTE EMOCIONADA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y SI NO, NI MODO, SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE, UN ENORME SALUDO PARA LOS QUE DEJAN RR Y OTRO ENORME SALUDO PARA LOS QUE NO_****_,_****_ BESITOS_*********

**"Deja comentarios constructivos no destructivos" **

**ONE SHOOT PARTE 1: FLORES EN EL JARDIN **

Mi largo cabello cafe por fin estaba cepillado, cerre el cajon y me observe en el espejo; no era extremadamente guapa pero me consideraba "algo" linda.

Mi familia siempre me decia que yo era la princessa mas hermosa del mundo y claro, cuando una es niña lo cree todo, cuando tu padre te dice princesa tu te siente especial, cuando tu madre te dice princesa tu sientes que flotas; pero cuando el hombre de tu vida te dice princesa tu corazon late tanto, sientes que brillas y que el mundo cae ante tus pies, que eres la persona mas perfecta, y no hay otra cosa que te guste escuchar mas que su voz.

Edward.

El nuevo jardinero se convirtio en el amor de mi vida, mi padre despidio al antiguo jardinero porque habia robado dinero de uno de sus cajones, asi que mi padre consiguio a Edward como nuevo jardinero, en cuanto lo vi senti que mi corazon latia tan rapidamente, sus ojos de un verde tan intenso.. en cuanto hablo pense que mi vida entera habia cambiado.

-Buenos dias -se presento con una voz tan preciosa, tan bella...

Mi padre definitivamente es... interesado y ambicioso.

Jamas lo ves hablandole bien a los empleados, NUNCA.

Mi madre, por otro lado es.. mm, ignorante, todo le da igual.

Tengo 20 años, soy una mujer extremadamente alegre, me gusta mucho escuchar a las personas, tratar de ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda, soy amable, detesto que le hablen mal a las personas, es por eso que a veces tengo desacuerdos con mi padre.

Edward lleva dos meses trabajando en esta casa.

Y el y yo llevamos 43 dias juntos, como pareja.

Pero no publica, solo es algo entre nosotros.

Sali de mi habitacion, camine hacia el jardin.

Edward estaba ahi cortando el cesped, me acerque a el con mi vestido cafe y mis zapitillas naranjas.

-Buenas dias -le dije sonriente, sentandome junto a el.

-Buenos dias señorita -me sonrio.

-Tengo que salir con mi prima Alice, ya llego, Te amo -observe hacia los lados que no hubiera nadie y lo bese en los labios.

-Yo tambien te amo mi amor, demasiado -su voz era tan suave, tan deliciosa, tan perfecta.

.

.

.

Me recoste en mi cama sonriendo, los empleados duermen aqui, bueno no dentro de la casa, afuera hay otra, con muchas habitaciones, mis padres tuvieron una cena con sus amigos y no regresaran hasta mañana.

Tocaron la puerta, me acerque a ella y la abri, Edward entro sonriente con un ramo de rosas.

-Mi amor -me acerque a el y lo bese.

-¿Como esta mi princesa? -me pregunto sonriente

-Ahora estoy bien porque estoy contigo -lo abraze y el me beso.

-Te amo- me beso con cuidado y dulcemente.

Edward.

Fue tan dificil que me aceptara, el me insistia en que yo era especial y que no podia fijarme en el porque (segun el) era un simple jardinero sin dinero. Pero poco a poco me hice su amiga, y un dia que mi chofer enfermo el me llevo a la plaza, ahi me arme de valor y lo bese.

Despues le dije que lo amaba y me sorprendio que el tambien lo confesara.

-Bueno cariño, buenas noches, te amo -me beso de nuevo y me acaricio la mejlla con sus suaves y deliciados dedos.

-No te vayas, mis padres no estan, ya no hay nadie en casa, quedate conmigo porfavor -le suplicaria si fuera necesario.

-Cariño.. tu sabes que yo..

-Ya basta Cullen, sabes que detesto que te menosprecies, te amo a ti ¿me entiendes? y no me importa nada mas solo tu, tu el hombre de mi vida -lo bese de nuevo

-Pero, princessa, sabes que yo tambien te amo, solo que...

-Solo que nada Cullen, ¿me amas?

-No tienes idea de cuanto -sonrio, podia ver como habia un brillo especial en sus ojos, me hacia enrojecer.

-Entonces no necesito nada mas -lo bese de nuevo.

Pero esta vez mis manos tambien exigian, ya no solo necesitaba sus labios, lo necesitaba a EL, en todo sentido.

Su camisa quedo en el piso, se alejo..

-Por favor Edward, por favor, yo te amo -hablaba mi corazon, no yo.

Lo bese de nuevo, esta vez no se alejo.

.

.

.

Abri mis ojos con cuidado, a mi lado estaba el hombre mas perfecto del mundo, el amor de mi vida, me observaba sonriente.

Se acerco a mi y me susurro en el oido

-Te amo -yo sonrei

-Y yo a ti -mi corazon comenzo a latir como un loco -Me haz dado la mejor noche de mi vida, te amo

Me beso de nuevo.

-Esta tambien es la mejor noche de mi vida. -sonrei

Y no seria la ultima, no lo dejaria ir a el, mi eterno amor.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, no debo estar aqui cuando tus padres lleguen -comenzo a levantarse y pude ver que ya estaba vestido.

-No, -yo siempre haciendo puchero

-Si princessa, entiende cariño, asi son las cosas ahora -me sonrio, pero en sus ojos veia esa tristeza que yo tambien sentia.

-Te amo Edward no sabes cuanto -estaba profundamente enamorada de el.

-Y yo tambien -me sonrio y me beso de nuevo.

Sentir sus labios sobre los mios era una experiencia tan magica...

.

.

.

El prado era hermoso, habia muchas flores de muchos colores alrededor, no habia nadie, solo Edward y yo.

Las cosas iban mejorando, cada vez lo amaba mas y mas y mas. Cada vez estabamos mas juntos y pasabamos mas tiempo, pues mi madre se quedo con mi chofer asi que asigne a Edward como mi nuevo chofer, papa no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, pues dijo que el era solo el jardinero, pero despues se resigno al ver que llegue con un nuevo jardinero.

Aun asi y a pesar de todos los buenos momentos y de todo el amor que sentiamos, Edward y yo no podiamos estar juntos publicamente, "aun no" decia, pero ¿entonces cuando?, cada vez me sentia peor, queria que todo el mundo supiera que el es mio, y que yo soy de el.

Cumpliamos cuatro meses de estar juntos, estaba tan feliz, me habia llevado a un prado en medio de un bosque.

Llevaba una canasta y varias cosas mas.

Me sonrio

-Sabes que no puedo pagar uno de esos grandes restaurantes, pero al menos de te puedo dar esto -señalo la canasta

-Y es lo que me hace feliz, TU -lo bese y lo abraze, el era todo lo que me hacia feliz.

-Por eso te amo, siempre eres tu, solamente tu -me beso en la frente

-Yo, y yo te amo -sonrei

La comida (que el habia preparado) estaba deliciosa, me habia encantado, nunca habia probado algo tan bueno como esto.

Me paso un plato que estaba tapado, me resulto muy extraño, lo destape y ahi habia una gelatina de limon.

El se acerco y entonces pude ver que dentro habia un anillo, el con cuidado partio la gelatina y saco el anillo, se arrodillo a mi lado, mi corazon temblaba como loco, mis labios sentia que dejaban de funcionar y en mis ojos comenzaban a acumularse algunas lagrimas.

-Princesa yo no pude comprarte un buen anillo, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda te comprare el mas bonito de toda la tienda, solo.. ya no podia esperar para hacerte la pregunta

Fue inevitable, las lagrimas salieron.

-No..no quiero otro.. quiero essese -mi labio temblaba por la emocion

-Isabella Swan, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? -estaba sonriendo y tambien veia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Si -no podia ni hablar, me puso el anillo y me sonrio.

Lo bese, lo amaba tanto, mi primer novio, mi primer amor y el unico.

-Te amo Bella, TE AMO -me levanto y me dio vueltas en el aire

-Y yo a ti, mucho -le sonrei

.

.

.

De nuevo en el prado, nos casariamos en un mes y medio, aun no lo sabia nadie, ni mis padres.

-Cariño.. tu.. tu padre no me aceptara y con toda razon -me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No me importa, sabes como es mi padre, es un testarudo, nada lo hace cambiar de opinion, pero no lo necesito a el para ser tu mujer.

-Ya lo eres -me sonrio

-Bueno, para ser tu esposa -lo bese

Solo la palabra "esposa" sonaba perfecto.

-Entonces..?

-Vamonos, lejos, yo te amo, casemonos y despues nos vamos a cualquier parte, no me importa.

Sonrio

-¿Dejarias todo por mi? -pregunto sorprendido

-Todo mi amor, te amo -lo bese

-Yo te amo mas, ¿Quieres comer? -me pregunto abriendo el canasto

Asenti con la cabeza

Mientras comia mi quesadilla me senti rara, el estomago se me revolvio, queria vomitar, pero eso no es todo, me sentia mareada, como si de pronto fuera a desmayarme.

Me levante y corri un poco, lejos de Edward, no queria que me viera vomitar, regrese todo, de pronto Edward estaba ahi, detras de mi, abrazandome.

-Vete, no quiero que me veas asi -me sentia cansada aun queria desmayarme

-No, no te voy a dejar amor, ¿Quieres sentarte un poco? -me pregunto dulcemente

Asenti con cuidado

-Perdon, yo no sabia que te harian daño las quesadillas -me dijo apenado

-No, no son tus quesadillas, soy yo, seguro algo esta mal en mi -trate de darle una sonrisa, pero a cambio mis parpados se cerraron y me cai.

.

.

.

Cuando desperte Edward estaba junto a mi, sonriendome

-¿Como estas? -me pregunto observandome con amor

-Bien, ¿Por que? -le pregunte tratando de sentarme, estaba en un hospital, las paredes blancas, mi bata era blanca, casi todo era blanco

-Te amo princessa -y me beso de nuevo

Ya lo sabia...

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Como esta usted? -me pregunto un doctor que de pronto habia aparecido.

Connecticut era muy grande y habia muchos hospitales, asi que claro, no debiamos actuar frente al doctor, porque el no nos conocia.

-Hola -conteste cansada

Entonces recorde que habia pasado en el prado, como vomitaba (hice una muesca de asco al recordarlo).

-¿Estoy bien? -pregunte asustada

-Esta perfectamente bien señorita, con una gran bendicion -el doctor y Edward sonrieron

-¿Como? No entiendo -mi cabeza daba vueltas, en cualquier momento caeria rendida de nuevo.

-Esta embarazada señorita -una vez mas que diga señorita y... QUE?, estoy embarazada? Yo, oh por Dios...

Sonrei, iba a ser mama, Edward y yo seriamos padres, formariamos una familia.

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Los voy a dejar solos ¿de acuerdo? -el doctor salio.

Edward se acerco a mi y comenzo a besar mi cara, yo solo sonreia y lloraba, pero lagrimas de felicidad obviamente, seria mama, y seguro tendria los ojos verdes de Edward, MI Edward.

-Vamos a ser papas -me dijo Edward sonriente

-Lo se mi amor, lo se -tarde en contestar, me sentia tan feliz, no podia creerlo.

Un bebe.

Una bendicion como lo habia nombrado el doctor.

Solo mio y de Edward, de nadie mas.

-Vamonos ya, no quiero que el bebe sufra -le dije pensando en mis padres, se enojarian, primero por amar a alguien que ellos consideran no apropiado y segundo porque estoy embarazada...y de el.

-Cariño.. ya? -me pregunto sorprendido.

Asenti con cuidado.

-Pero.. que pasara con tus padres, ¿Que le diremos? -me encanto que dijo "diremos" eso quiere decir que se incluia en el plan y que no me dejaria hablar sola con mi padre.

-No lo se -baje la cabeza avergonzada

-Jamas los dejare -acaricio mi vientre, una gigante sonrisa se curvo en mis labios -Los amo tanto -me beso con mucha delicadeza y despues a nuestro hijo.

.

.

.

Cada vez faltaba menos.

En veinte dias seria Bella Cullen.

Todos los dias observaba mi vientre, no habia cambio alguno.

Aun.

Moria de ganas por sentir sus pataditas, por ver mi enorme vientre y saber que una parte de EL, estaba dentro de mi.

Mis padres aun no sabian de la boda.

Edward no tenia padres, ellos fallecieron cuando el era aun un niño y su tia Esme lo cuido.

Le conte a mis amigas: Bree, Victoria, Angela y Jessica, todas me felicitaron porque estaba luchando por el amor de mi vida.

Mis unicas dos primas Alice y Rosalie se entusiasmaron mucho al saber que me casaria, y todas aceptaron guardar el secreto.

Nadie sabia aun que estaba embarazada, pero Alice me descubrio hablando con mi bebe y acariciando mi vientre, asi que el secreto crecio.

Grito como loca al saber que ella seria tia y yo solo reia por la forma tan precipitada que hablaba.

Baje a cenar, cada me sentia mas contena y con mas ganas de comer.

Mi madre estaba observando sus uñas y mi padre su reloj. Me sente, definitivamente mi hijo no podia crecer en ese ambiente.

-Hola cielo -saludo mama sin el mas atisbo de interes en mi.

-Hola -le conteste de igual modo, dudo que se haya dado cuenta como le hablaba.

-¿Como esta mi princesa? -pregunto papa sin verme, el nunca se ha dado cuenta de mis cambios, sigue pensando en mi como si fuera una bebe.

-Bien papa, gracias -estaba tan enojada, nunca senti que mis padres me amaran.

-Hija ¿no querrias venir a cenar con nosotros? -pregunto mama dulcemente

-No..gracias -preferia una hermosa noche con mi Edward.

-Vamos hija, estara James, el hermano de Victoria, ya no eres una pequeña, estas en una buena edad para el matrimonio, me urge un nieto -dijo papa con voz interesada, no podia creer que estuvieran buscando un pretendiente para mi, jamas lo hubiera pensado de ellos, JAMAS.

-NO, ustedes no van a decirme con quien casarme -estaba sumamente enojada, me levante de la mesa tirando la copa de agua.

-Hija..tranquila, solo es una sugerencia -me dijo mama sonriendo

-Una muy buena sugerencia -papa estaba feliz, queria esposarme al hijo de uno de sus "super amigos".

-Ademas a tu padre le urge un nieto como ya escuchaste, alguien tiene que heredar esto, James seria un buen partido -mama me guiño el ojo.

Les di la espalda enojada, subi a mi recamara y no sali de ahi mas, solo estaba llorando, ¿Como mis propios padres hacian una cosa como esa? ¿Como estaban bucando un "pretendiente" para mi? Pronto me casaria con Edward y me largaria de aqui, pronto Bella pronto, me decia a mi misma.

Acaricie mi vientre y deje de llorar pensando en que esto podia hacerle mal a mi bebe.

Pronto me quede dormida.

.

.

.

Alice y Rose me acompañaron a comprar un vestido, me casaria en una iglesia, como siempre habia querido, pero solo irian las personas mas allegadas, mis amigas, mis primas y sus novios. Ni mis padres ni los de Edward irian.

Los mios porque seguro se opondrian, y los suyos ya no estaban aqui.

Edward tenia un hermano llamado Seth, que pronto seria mi cuñado, asi que el tambien iria, era solo dos años menor y trabajaba en una hacienda no muy lejos de aqui.

En total seria como veinte invitados. Y despues de la boda no regresaria jamas a mi casa.

Edward habia conseguido un trabajo como chef en un restaurante, yo sabia que el llegaria muy lejos, pues la comida que prepara era estupenda, asi que en cuanto nos casaramos seriamos muy felices con nuestro bebe.

Mi vestido tenia una cola no muy larga, porque tenia miedo de caerme.

Alice aprovecho y se compro un vestido naranja verdaderamente lindo para la ocasion.

.

.

.

Los primes rayos del dia me despertaron.

Hoy me casaria con Edward, el unico y verdadero amor de mi vida.

Seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Todas las cosas se encontraban en la casa de Alice, me arreglaria alla, Edward ya no estaba en la casa, le dije a mis padres que le habia dado el dia, la verdad se quedo a dormir en casa de Emmett y Rose, mi prima rubia me hizo el enorme favor, ya que no queria verlo en la mañana, queria que fuera una sorpresa.

Mi estomago, me acaricie, sentia que estaba creciendo, aun asi no se veia a simple vista, estaba emocionada, queria saber si seria niña o niño, eso era tan importante para mi, un edwardsito o una edwardsita.

Sali de mi recamara despues de tomar un largo baño, durante la ducha no hice otra cosa que pensar en que HOY por fin seria Bella Cullen, me hiria de esta casa y tendria una familia, una verdadera familia con el amor de mi vida.

Tome las llaves de mi auto, no era una experta conduciendo pero podia llegar sin dificultad a casa de Alice, Emmett se iria temprano a casa de Jasper para arreglarse junto con Edward.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos planeando la boda, Edward hizo unas grandes amistades, el novio de mi prima Alice, Jasper, se convirtio en su hermano del alma, y el esposo de mi amiga Rosalie, Emmett, lo trato como si fuera su hijo quien se casara, estaban muy contentos los tres, y se habian vuelto aliados.

Alice y Rose comenzaron a arreglar mi cabello..

Despues fue el maquillaje.

-¿Y para cuando nace el bebe? -pregunto Alice, quien rapidamente se puso las manos en la boca, arrepentida del secreto que habia dejeado al descubierto.

-¿De que bebe habla Alice? -pregunto Rosalie muy confusa

-De uno..no la conoces -trato de limpiar Alice

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA -le grite contenta

-QUE? CUANDO? -estaba sumamente sorprendida.

Las dos no dejaron de felicitarme, y decirme que era la mujer mas afortunada al casarme con un gran hombre que me amaba y por tener un pequeño bebe.

Tuvieron que maquillarme de nuevo, pues las lagrimas no cesaban.

**ONE SHOOT PARTE 2: BALAS DE SANGRE**

En la casa de Jasper los trajes se encontraban regados por todas partes, Edward estaba tan nervioso como contento, su sonrisa en el rostro lo decia todo.

Por fin se cumplia su sueño, el de casarse con la mujer que mas ama, la unica mujer que de verdad le ha entrado en el corazon.

Los amigos, Jasper y Emmett no dejaban de reir, Emmett daba consejos a Edward sobre el matrimonio, y Jasper simplemente le decia que ignorara cualquier consejo que saliera de la boca de Emmett.

Cuando por fin Edward se termino de arreglar se observo en el espejo, aun sentia que era muy poca cosa comparado con la mujer de su vida, Bella, para el, ella era la mujer mas perfecta del mundo, la unica capaz de mostrarle que es el amor, la unica mujer a la que de verdad va a amar siempre, pase lo que pase.

-Por fin -Edward sonrio satisfecho, lo unico que queria era besar a su futura esposa y a su pequeño bebe que comenzaba a formarse en el vientre de su amada.

-Se ve que estas contento hermano -Emmett habia pronunciado aquella frase miles de veces esa mañana.

.

.

Bella sonreia, su vestido se pegaba a su cintura dejandola ver perfectamente hermosa, su cabello estaba en rulos, con un precioso velo que la hacia sentirse una princesa, una princesa que siempre habia querido ser, pero que solo EDWARD CULLEN habia encontrado.

Alice y Rosalie se arreglaban, Bella no hacia otra cosa que verse en el espejo y acariciar su precioso vientre, ella sentia que era un niño quien se formaba dentro de ella, mas Edward pensaba que era una princesita la que habia ahi dentro.

-Te amare siempre mi bebe -Bella se esforzo por no arruinar el maquillaje

Camino hacia el sofa y con cuidado se sento, ensuciando el sofa de mucha brillantina.

-POR FIN -grito contenta, habia esperado este momento toda su vida y por fin lo lograria.

Por fin se casaria.

Por fin seria de Edward y de nadie mas.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Alice asustada por aquel grito.

-Estoy muy contenta -contesto Bella sonriente

-Vamos por los bolsos y nos vamos, ¿Ya traes el ramo? -

.

.

.

Charlie Swan, el hombre mas frio de aquel lugar caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentia ancioso, como si todo el mundo le ocultara algo pero no podia descifrar que era aquello.

Su hija no estaba en ese lugar, y su esposa estaba en una sesion de manicure con su estilista.

Charlie no podia concentrarse en su trabajo, no podia poner atencion a una platica porque la tension y la desesperacion lo consumian por dentro.

Queria, exigia, saber que era lo que le ocultaban, TENIA que saberlo, pero no hallaba forma de descifrarlo.

Marcaba el celular de su hija desesperadamente pero no habia resultado.

Bella habia dejado su movil en su cama.

¿Que mas podia hacer Charlie Swan para que esta tension que sentia se esfumara?

Penso que lo mejor seria buscar a su hija, pero no tenia idea de donde podia encontrarla, asi que la esperaria, hasta que llegara, Charlie nunca se quedaria con una duda.

-Lo buscan señor -le dijo una empleada con voz temerosa al ver el estado de Charlie

-QUIEN? -le pregunto exasperado

-Victoria Konovva, dice que tiene algo que decirle -respondio con voz temblorosa

-La hermana de James? -la empleada asintio

El recordo que era muy amiga de Bella, asi que tal vez sabria que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Buenos dias Charlie -saludo Victoria sonriente, satisfecha y emocioanda por lo que iba a hacer

-Hola -le respondio Charlie

-Tengo algo que decirte.. ¿Sabes que hara tu hija en dos horas? -le pregunto con una sonrisa que reflejaba todo el odio, el reconcor y la envidia que le habia estado guardando a Bella durante todos sus años de amistad.

Charlie nego con la cabeza

-Pues yo te dire..

.

.

.

Edward estaba en el altar, sonriendo, en un minuto apareceria la mujer de su vida, la unica persona que amaba en verdad, el amor de su vida, SU AMOR.

Bella entro, con un precioso vestido, con una sonrisa que decia todo, que decia el amor que realmente le tenia a su hombre, un brillo en los ojos, que no podia cambiarse, que reflejaba aquel eterno agradecimiento a su ser amado por darle aquel fruto de su amor, que, los dos cuidarian mas que a su vida.

Daba pasos lentos, que a ella le parecian eternos, pero aun mas eternos eran para Edward, quien esperaba ansioso al final del camino adornado con rosas blancas.

Bella tomo la mano de Edward y sintieron una conexion, los dos sabian que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que nunca nadie podria separarlos.

No resistieron mas, no sabia que les tenia deparado la vida.

Se besaron con todo el amor que eran capaz de demostrarse y al finalizar el beso continuaron con la ceremonia.

-Los declaro marido y mujer -dijo el sacerdote -Puede besar a la novia

Edward abrazo con cuidado a su ahora esposa, la estrecho entre sus brazos queriendola proteger de todos, con cuidado acaricio sus mejillas y observo su robor, ese rubor que lo hacia amarla aun mas que cualquier otra cosa, sonrio al ver su brillo en los ojos, esos chocolates incrustrados en las pupilas, amaba a esos ojos porque le demostraban el amor que Bella sentia por el.

Bella observaba los ojos de Edward, se habia enamorado de ellos antes que de el mismo, su piel tan suave como la de un bebe, su cabello cobrizo tan perfecto, tan..exquisito, lo amaba, lo amaba mas que a otra cosa.

Se amaban...

Su amor era aun mas grande de lo que habian pensado, habian superado tantas cosas, habian llegado hasta ahi, hasta ese momento, JUNTOS, como una pareja debe de ser.

Porque... ¿Que sentido tiene vivir si no encuentras al amor de tu vida?

Edward le sonrio, el mejor que nadie sabia que Bella estaba hecha, moldeada, delineada perfectamente para el, y el habia sido empaquetado con el destinatario de Bella, y ninguna otra persona podria cambiar eso.

Se acercaron.

Se acercaban lentamente, a un milimetro de que sus labios se tocaran, pero... no paso.

Bella cayo hacia atras y un segundo despues Edward tambien.

Habian llegado hasta ese momento y era lo unico que les importaba, con los pocos latidos que le quedaban a Edward se acerco a Bella puso su mano sobre su vientre y despues sobre sus labios.

Charlie guardo la pistola y salio corirendo de ahi, dejando un gran mar de sangre.

El caos no hizo esperarse, las mujeres gritaban, lloraban.

Pero ahi tirados los ahora cuerpos sin vida de Bella y Edward sonreian, sonreian satisfechos, porque habian cumplido lo unico que querian, casarse, amarse tanto como durara sus vidas, sus vidas duraron poco, pero se amaron como nadie en el mundo, y de ese amor existio un bebe que ahora yace junto a ellos, PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD...

_*****HOLA, ESPERO QUE ESTE ONE SHOOT LES HAYA GUSTADO, LO HIZE CON TODOOO MI AMOR POSIBLE, CON TODAS LAS GANAS Y MUCHA, MUCHISIMA ENERGIA, TARDE TRES SEMANAS EN FINALIZARLO PORQUE REVISABA CADA PARRAFITO TODOSSS LOS DIAS, FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA MUY BONITA, COMO TODO LO QUE EMPIEZA SE DEBE DE ACABAR, LO TERMINE PERO CON MUCHAS GANAS, PARA MI FUE ALGUITO COMPLICADITO PORQUE DIJE ¿QUE? ¿ENCERIO? ¿UNA HISTORIA EN UN CAPITULO? NORMALMENTE CON TODAAAS LAS COSAS QUE HAGO SOY VERDADERAMENTE EXTENSA ASI QUE ME RESULTABA DIFICIL ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA EN UN CAPITULO, PERO POR FIN LA TERMINE, Y REPITO FUE UNA GRAN EXPERIENCIAS, MUY GRATA Y MUY BUENA*****_

_**-PARA LO UNICO QUE DIOS NOS TRAJO A ESTE MUNDO ES PARA AMAR, Y NO NOS HIREMOS DE AQUI SIN HABER ENCONTRADO ANTES AQUEL HOMBRE QUE REALMENTE TE AMARA PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD-  
**_

_**by:  
**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


End file.
